With the advancement of technology, functions of computer input systems, such as an input system of a mouse or a keyboard, are becoming more diverse. However, a large amount of computation must be made due to the variety of functions; for example, it may cause the screen to pause or the sound effect to be intermittent. Therefore, how a computer input system that can distribute the amount of computation can be designed is an important issue in the art.